


(Can I) Fake You Out?

by RegionalSuicide



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff I guess, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, POV Second Person, Self-Harm, Triggers, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegionalSuicide/pseuds/RegionalSuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cathartic.<br/>-------------------------</p><p>Uh I am no longer 6 months clean it is now 0 and so I made this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Can I) Fake You Out?

**Author's Note:**

> This is v bad I know it's like 1:10 am lmao

You look down at the silver object in your hand, then look up to the door across from you. You know now is not the time or place, but It's been so fucking long and you need your fix before you confront the people outside of the tiny cubicle. A hand runs through your fluffy Brown hair and you sigh, pulling down the black skinny jeans and pulling up the legs on the boxers you wore, revealing creamy white thighs and pale pink lines. A reminder of all the times you committed the dirty crimes that weren't so perfectly form-fitted. Your tongue glides across your lips at the sight, because now it isn't a want. It isn't so much a need, it's just cathartic. So, with the thin, sharp metal that you never leave home without, you slice up the pretty skin, causing beautiful red beads of liquid to burst from the cuts. You smile, whispering a soft, "beautiful." before going in again. You slash the skin until you can't feel the pain anymore, numb once again. A brief knock on the door and your head snaps up. "You okay, babe?" and its him. The only person who makes you feel guilty for doing this without even trying. His stupid, floppy, overdyed hair that's so beautiful somehow. His eyes that you could drown in. Every inch of him makes you feel like you're floating, which is a stark contrast to the numbness of the pain."I'll be right out." you say, letting out a breath you didn't know you were holding and wiping the blood from your legs. And for one second, one split second, you thought you might be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Am vv sorry, but I needed to get my feelings out a bit. Also if you caught the song reference you win a cookie and a high five. Stay Alive my frens please it's worth it. Also Stay Street <3


End file.
